


Hanukkah

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky remembers his Hanukkah traditions. Fills Bingo square C3-Free space
Series: Home For The Holidays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hanukkah

Bucky may still be recovering memories from before Hydra, but as December grew nearer, he started to remember the holiday traditions he grew up with. Very quickly, Bucky realized that it wasn’t Christmas traditions he remembers, at least not his family traditions. It was Hanukkah that Bucky envisioned in his head.

Deciding that he wanted to share what he had with his family, and knowing that the Maximoff twins were Jewish, Bucky asked Wanda and Pietro if they wanted to do Hanukkah with him. The twins readily agreed. As Hanukkah progressed, Bucky and the twins shared traditions and treasured memories.


End file.
